


Señorita Bloom, Señorita Lounds

by zelsh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Posible dubcon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana intenta escapar de sus problemas en un bar pero en lugar de eso encuentra a Freddie Lounds, que sólo es sinónimo de más problemas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Señorita Bloom, Señorita Lounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> Escrito para manisseta en el kinkmeme de hannibal_es (http://hannibal-es.livejournal.com/3072.html) :)!

El bar está oscuro. Tan oscuro que no puede ver la película pegajosa que recubre la barra, de modo que las mangas se le quedan pegadas cada vez que se olvida y las apoya sobre la madera. Supone que lleva demasiado tiempo sentada ahí, concentrada en no pensar en ciertas cosas hasta tal punto que se ha olvidado de cómo pensar en general. Se inspecciona la tela de las coderas.

—Este traje cuesta mucho dinero —le dice al camarero cuando pasa por delante. El hombre la mira mientras limpia un vaso con un trapo gris que deja un rastro de grasa a su paso. Como la sutileza parece no tener ningún efecto, Alana prueba con un enfoque diferente—. La barra. Está sucia —enuncia, despacio. El camarero entorna los ojos y Alana no tiene fuerzas para discutir con una pared. Suspira—. Vale. Otro whisky, por favor. En... otro vaso, si puede ser.

—Señorita Bloom. ¿No le han dicho nunca que enemistarse con el camarero no es muy inteligente? —la voz llega desde uno de los puntos oscuros del bar, y detrás de la voz llega Freddie Lounds. Alana parpadea y se pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva ahí. La mujer tiene una capacidad innata para las entradas dramáticas. Eso tiene que reconocérselo—. Uno nunca sabe qué puede deslizarse dentro de su bebida —sonríe, cortante—. Por error.

Alana no se preocupa en disimular el desagrado en su voz.

—Señorita Lounds.

Freddie no pierde su sonrisa y se sienta en uno de los taburetes vacíos del bar. La falda negra se le desliza dos centímetros estratégicos en dirección norte cuando cruza las piernas, y se puede adivinar el principio de su liga. Alana se ha pasado toda la noche espantando a los hombres que interpretaban su posición en la barra como una invitación abierta, y está a punto de repetir el discurso con Freddie Lounds. La mujer, por supuesto, es más rápida.

—Esto es un poco cliché, ¿no le parece?

—¿Perdone?

Freddie gesticula a su alrededor, y Alana se pregunta si se referirá a la barra, al bar o a la situación de una manera más abstracta.

—Ahogar las penas en un bar de mala muerte. No te ofendas, Carl —dice, y mira al camarero, que sólo se encoge de hombros y les coloca un par de bebidas en la barra. Alana no ha visto a Freddie pedir nada. Coge su whisky y lo mira con el ceño fruncido—. Tranquila, señorita Bloom. Era una broma. Carl es de confianza.

Alana coloca el vaso a contraluz y decide que está aceptablemente limpio. La sonrisa afilada de Freddie no le tranquiliza demasiado, pero ha llegado a ese punto de la noche en la que está dispuesta a correr ciertos riesgos.

Alana da un trago pequeño y el alcohol le quema la garganta primero, el estómago después.

—Señorita Lounds, espero que no le ofenda —dice, como quien dice "espero que le ofenda mortalmente"—, pero preferiría estar sola.

—No me ofende —contesta, y se queda exactamente donde está. Su bebida tiene un aire tropical, con una sombrilla rosa que parece incongruente en ese antro. Freddie dibuja uno, dos, tres círculos con su pajita verde neón antes de beber un poco y sigue hablando como si no hubiese habido ningún inciso—. Supongo que es un cliché pero también apropiado, ¿no? Después de todo, una psiquiatra enamorándose de un psicópata tiene que ser el cliché más manido del libro.

—¡Will no es... —espeta Alana, y luego para en seco. Sonríe de medio lado, aunque no le hace ninguna gracia. Freddie la está mirando con la misma sonrisa insoportable—. No es ético sacarle información a alguien borracho. No que a usted le importe la ética lo más mínimo.

El insulto resbala por la camisa de seda de Freddie Lounds, por su falda, sus piernas largas, hasta llegar al suelo sin hacerse notar.

—No estoy sacándole información. A veces me gusta hablar con la gente sin tener una motivación profesional. Estoy segura de que lo entiende, ¿verdad, señorita Bloom? ¿O acaso piensa preguntarme por mi madre?

—Soy psiquiatra, no psicóloga —"Además, no hace falta tener un título para ver que su madre era abusiva". Está a punto de decirlo pero se contiene.

—La diferencia es mínima, supongo.

—Al contrario de la diferencia entre ser periodista y un buitre que hace uso de su falta de escrúpulos, a falta de talento. Supongo —dice Alana, en el mismo tono de conversación. Freddie no deja de sonreír pero algo se mueve un poco detrás de sus ojos, como si el comentario hubiese tenido más efecto del que quiere dejar ver.

—Es curioso que no haya negado que está enamorada. ¿No hay un término psicológico para eso? —Freddie se golpea con la pajita en el labio inferior un par de veces, como si estuviese esforzándose por recordar. Se deja un rastro húmedo que hace desaparecer con la lengua en el segundo siguiente—. ¿Negación selectiva?

—Igual sólo es que no quiero perder tiempo negando acusaciones absurdas. ¿A qué viene este interés en mi vida personal? No me diga que mañana me despertaré para encontrar un artículo sobre mí.

Freddie se inclina sobre la barra y sus rizos se deslizan por la circunferencia de su hombro.

—No, señorita Bloom. Su vida personal no es material de noticia. Espero que sepa, de todas formas, que los psicópatas suelen matar primero a las personas más cercanas a ellos —la estudia con ojos muy alertas. Por un momento a Alana le recuerda a algún tipo de pájaro de presa, más que a uno carroñero—. Supongo que en cierta manera sí que estoy preparando un artículo sobre usted. La caída de Will Graham no es cuestión de probabilidad, sino de tiempo.

Alana aprieta los dientes y se termina su bebida de un trago. Se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que sólo le quedaba el poso aguado en el fondo del vaso. Parece ser que las técnicas circulares de conversación de Freddie Lounds no son buenas para su hígado. Ni para su autocontrol.

—Le agradecería que dejase de intentar arrinconarme. No voy a decirle nada sobre Will. Ni sobre mí. Ni sobre _nada_ —dice, despacio, intentando que sus palabras suenen precisas a través de la nebulosa espesa del alcohol.

—Cómo puede decirme eso. Creo que le estoy dejando espacio de sobra para huir —dice Freddie, señalando al cubículo casi vacío del bar. La luz silenciada de la barra hace que parezca la única parte real, tangible, en comparación con las esquinas misteriosas donde beben el resto de clientes—. Siempre puede irse. No se lo voy a impedir.

Alana entrecierra los ojos, en parte para enfocar la figura pelirroja de Freddie. Luego rebusca dentro de su bolso y saca su cartera. Deja un par de billetes sobre la barra y se pone en pie con piernas inestables. Se dice que Freddie no le ha echado del bar, que en realidad ya era hora de que dejase de, cómo era, "ahogar sus penas en un bar de mala muerte". Mucho más si va a tener un público cautivado, prendido de cada palabra a la espera de que diga algo delator.

El frío del exterior hace poco por disipar su borrachera. Alana es muy consciente de la manera en la que se hunden sus botas en la nieve, y tiene que concentrarse para localizar su coche en el aparcamiento. Está buscando las llaves dentro de todos sus bolsillos y maldiciendo en voz baja cuando una mano enguantada se cierra alrededor de su antebrazo. Alana pega un grito ahogado y se da la vuelta de golpe. Se encuentra cara a cara con Freddie Lounds, cómo no.

—¿Estaba buscando ésto? —dice. Las llaves de su coche están colgando de un dedo.

Alana se las arranca de la mano con los labios fruncidos.

—Debería añadir "ladrona de guante blanco" a su currículum, señorita Lounds.

—Disculpe el chiste malo, pero de guante negro —dice, con una sonrisa, y mueve los dedos dentro del cuero—. Y no se las quité por gusto. Digamos que es, ah, mi buena obra del día. No me mire así, de vez en cuando debo hacer una para equilibrar la balanza. No me gustaría cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia.

Alana sospecha que hay dobles sentidos detrás de sus palabras, pero Freddie parece no ser capaz de hablar en línea recta y ella ha bebido demasiado, así que ni se esfuerza en descifrarlas. Freddie le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y parece preocupada. O al menos finge una expresión de preocupación tan buena que roza la real.

—Déjame llevarte a casa, Alana —dice, y le presiona un poco el hombro. El contacto lanza un zumbido extraño hasta el centro de su cuerpo. O quizá sea el uso de su nombre. La familiaridad le repele y le atrae casi a partes iguales.

—A casa—responde, sin pensar. Freddie se inclina hacia ella. Está atrapada entre el coche y el cuerpo sólido de la mujer, y hay algo amenazador en el aire, aunque Freddie es más baja que ella. Es algo en los ojos. Alana no sólo se siente atrapada, se siente perseguida y cazada.

—O a donde tú quieras. Estoy abierta a todas las posibilidades —Su sonrisa es oscura como la noche a su alrededor, y esta vez Alana no tiene que esforzarse por adivinar las intenciones tras las palabras.

Hace una evaluación rápida de la situación, de la proximidad de Freddie Lounds y de su nivel de autocontrol. Una idea baja fría como la nieve por su espalda.

—Carl es de confianza.

Freddie parpadea. Luego sonríe.

—Sí, pero no tanto —Se inclina hasta que el vaho de sus palabras le golpean los labios, como un beso fantasmal—. No necesito drogarte para llevarte a casa, ¿verdad, Alana?

—No lo sé —dice, y se siente sin aire, a punto de desmayarse. Freddie parece tomárselo como una señal porque se inclina y convierte su proximidad en un beso a cuerpo completo. Su lengua sabe a algo exótico. Mango, piensa algo estúpidamente. Siempre ha odiado el mango. Alana debería haberlo visto venir pero le coge por sorpresa de todas formas. Freddie le sujeta del cuello y sus guantes de cuero le ahogan aún más, aunque el contacto es suave como una caricia.

Alana coge aire y se agarra de las solapas de su abrigo para no caerse. Freddie se ríe.

—Conozco un motel aquí al lado.

Y eso parece zanjar cualquier discusión.

No hablan en todo el camino. Lo hacen a pie porque "aquí al lado" resulta ser más literal de lo habitual. Alana todavía está intentando hacerse a la idea de que va a... a hacer algo con Freddie Lounds en un motel. Con Freddie Lounds, que más allá de ser una mujer es una mujer que _detesta_. Que está empeñada en demostrar que Will es un psicópata. Pensar en Will hace que ralentice un poco el paso. Se toca los labios, sin darse cuenta, y piensa que puede que eso sea lo único que los dos tengan en común, Will y Freddie. Que, a través de una propiedad transitiva perversa, Will y Freddie también se han besado.

—¿Está pensándoselo mejor, señorita Bloom? —pregunta Freddie, con una mano en la puerta del motel. A Alana no se le escapa la distancia repentina del trato. Creo que le estoy dejando espacio de sobra para huir.

Alana niega con la cabeza porque no sabe si le saldrá la voz y Freddie asiente, satisfecha. La transacción para conseguir una habitación parece demasiado prosaica dadas las circunstancias. Alana se sujeta a su bolso mientras Freddie ultima los detalles con el chico aburrido que está detrás del mostrador. En un momento dado levanta la cabeza de su odenador y las mira, y parece casi interesado, quizás porque las dos son mujeres y es dolorosamente evidente para qué van a un motel. Porque para qué va cualquier persona a un motel. Pero al instante siguiente vuelve a tener la misma expresión de indiferencia vital. Alana intenta sonreírle cuando les da la llave de su habitación, pero sólo le sale una mueca.

La habitación es lo que cabe esperar de un motel que se alquila por horas. Tiene una televisión que parece estropeada en un rincón, una Biblia sobre la mesita y un cobertor verde vómito en la cama. Freddie se está quitando el abrigo a su lado y parece leerle el pensamiento.

—Podemos ir a otro sitio.

—No —y luego, con más fuerza—. No —dice, porque está segura de que cambiará de opinión si se le disipa un poco más la niebla de alcohol que le acolcha la cabeza. Es el momento de la noche de correr ciertos riesgos, piensa. Qué mayor riesgo puede haber que éste.

Freddie se acerca con paso lento, un poco predador, y Alana se agarra a su bolso como si fuese un escudo. Freddie se lo aparta de las manos y empieza a sacarse los guantes de cuero, dedo a dedo. Alana levanta una mano temblorosa y le sujeta la muñeca.

—Déjatelos puestos —susurra, tan bajo que no está segura de que Freddie haya podido oírla. Pero la manera en la que la mira sugiere que la ha oído perfectamente. Le aparta el pelo de los hombros con cuidado, los pulgares le tocan el cuello y Alana tiene que morderse los labios para no gemir.

Freddie le desabrocha el abrigo sin prisas, cuidándose mucho de tocarle poco pero lo suficiente para que el tacto del cuero se haga notar sobre su piel. Se deshace con la misma eficiencia de la chaqueta cara de su traje, y tarda una eternidad o dos en desabrochar todos los botones de su camisa. Para cuando está en ropa interior, de pie en mitad de la habitación, está temblando tanto que siente que va a caerse al suelo.

—Muy bien, señorita Bloom —dice, y esta vez el timbre de su voz no lo hace sonar respetuoso, ni distante, ni siquiera burlón. Otra cosa. Dibuja una línea descendiente con el índice, desde su sujetador azul hasta el botón de sus pantalones, y la piel se le levanta a su paso como si estuviese inyectándole electricidad—. Muy bien.

—¿Va a tenerme esperando aquí? Porque entonces igual debería irme —pregunta Alana, impaciente cuando Freddie parece pensárselo demasiado tiempo. A pesar de todo sabe que es una amenaza vacía. Siente una humedad familiar entre las piernas que no le va a permitir irse a ningún lado.

Freddie sonríe y le pasa una de esas manos eléctricas por el cuello, despacio, y luego la atrae hacia sí para darle un beso profundo y húmedo, tan intenso que Alana se está desabrochando los pantalones antes de darse cuenta. Freddie le sujeta las manos y chasquea la lengua, y cuando se aparta Alana intenta volver a atrapar su boca sin ningún resultado.

—Dirá lo que quiera de mí, pero tiene usted unas manos un poco inquietas.

Alana no tiene tiempo a contestar antes de que Freddie la empuje sobre la cama. Alana rebota con un sonido poco digno y Freddie se deja caer sobre ella, con rodillas y manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tiene una inclinación evidente por arrinconar a las personas, en todos los sentidos. Está empezando a hacer una evaluación psicológica automática (defecto profesional) cuando Freddie le lame entre los labios, con lentitud deliberada, y en ese instante de distracción le levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza. Alana todavía está mareada por el beso cuando se da cuenta de que hay más cuero en la zona de sus manos que un par de guantes. Levanta la cabeza para mirar, y ve algo alarmada cómo le ata las manos al cabecero con una cinta negra.

—¿Qué...

—Hm. Muy bonito —Freddie le toca las muñecas. Luego se lo piensa un poco y se quita uno de los guantes. Parece hipnotizada por el contraste, por la transición piel-cuero-piel y vuelta a empezar. La mira desde arriba, y la proximidad es casi agobiante, con la cascada de sus rizos eliminando toda distracción posible,rodeándolas a las dos como plantas salvajes. Alana tira de sus ataduras sin mucha fuerza, lo suficiente para que se le clave un poco en las muñecas. Qué clase de persona lleva eso en su bolso. Freddie apoya una rodilla contra su entrepierna y Alana jadea—. Muy bonito, sí. Igual debería dejarte aquí —el gemido involuntario hace que Freddie sonría. Se incorpora un poco para verla mejor, pero frota más su rodilla y Alana tiene que contenerse para no abandonar todo control y restregarse contra ella—. La Intocable Doctora Bloom, Tocada por el Escándalo Sexual. Como titular tiene tirón.

Freddie se toca la barbilla con un dedo calculador y parece que lo considera de verdad. A Alana se le congela la respiración en los pulmones. Quizás la clase de persona que tiene ésto planeado. Podría haber sido una trampa desde el principio y Alana lo sabía. Aun así, el peligro inminente no hace que el calor dentro de sus bragas disminuya ni un poco. Quizás debería examinar esta nueva fijación sexual. Cuando pueda pensar otra vez, claro.

—Pero estás de suerte, porque hoy prefiero tocarte yo —dice, finalmente, con los ojos fijos en la boca entreabierta de Alana. Se lame el arco perfecto de sus labios y a Alana le gustaría que dejase de torturarla e hiciese algo ya, pero la tortura también tiene cierto atractivo, y la presión constante de su rodilla está haciendo que le palpite el clítoris más que en toda su vida.

Freddie le desabrocha los pantalones y le quita las bragas y las botas en el mismo movimiento eficiente. Luego parece ver el problema de su sujetador, pero al final decide desabrochárselo y apartarlo hasta que está alrededor de sus muñecas, encaje sobre cuero. Se aparta un poco para estudiar su obra. Alana se lame los labios. Le toca desde los brazos hacia abajo, con ambas manos, la cubierta de cuero y la descubierta, rodeando la curva de sus tetas y acariciando la piel de su estómago. Luego le sujeta las piernas y se las abre, se coloca entre ellas.

Alana siente cómo se le acelera la respiración y ni siquiera intenta resistirse, aunque sabe lo que puede ver Freddie ahí y la idea le hace sentirse expuesta y vulnerable, ridículamente cerca del orgasmo.

—Debería sacar una foto...

—No —dice Alana, cortante, a pesar de que casi no le llega el aire. Tira del cuero alrededor de sus manos. Freddie le sonríe y le acaricia una rodilla.

—No que puedas impedírmelo. Pero no lo haré, relájate —la mano en su rodilla, la que es todo piel, baja por su pierna hasta que le toca el vello púbico. Le araña un poco y Alana gime—. Supongo que esto responde a la pregunta de si lo tienes todo tan perfecto. Impecable.

Alana siente que se le encienden las mejillas y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Siempre hablas tanto? ¿Estás intentando que me duerma? Porque para eso puedes leerme uno de tus artículos y acabamos antes —Sabe lo absurda que es la provocación, teniendo en cuenta que Freddie puede ver que está tan mojada que está humedeciendo la cama bajo su culo. Pero parece funcionar porque Freddie le introduce dos dedos sin avisar, y le arranca un grito que piensa que el chico en el mostrador tiene que haber oído.

—Shhh, señorita Bloom. Decoro —dice, mientras empieza a follarla a un ritmo criminal, demasiado rápido y demasiado repentino y demasiado perfecto a pesar de todo. Alana se muerde la piel del brazo para no gritar y levanta más las piernas, las flexiona contra su torso, Freddie se ríe contra el lateral de su cara, uno de sus rizos le acaricia la mejilla. Alana no está segura pero suena algo ahogada.

Los dedos de Freddie chapotean con cada embestida y Alana se arrepiente de tener las manos atadas porque le gustaría poder tocarla, agarrarla, quitarle algo de toda esa ropa que le sobra.

—¿No... piensas... ah, desvestirte?

—Decoro _y_ paciencia —dice, y empieza a frotarle el clítoris al mismo ritmo, le lame el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, su guante de cuero le aprieta un pezón demasiado fuerte. Alana se siente tan sobrecargada de sensaciones que la única opción es correrse, así que lo hace, gritando contra los labios de Freddie mientras las oleadas le sacuden desde el punto en el que presionan los dedos de Freddie hacia afuera, como las ondas en un estanque.

Cuando Alana vuelve en sí se da cuenta de que Freddie le ha desatado las manos y que está colocándose la ropa al lado de la cama, el teléfono móvil encajado entre hombro y oreja. Parece demasiado compuesta, a juicio de Alana, a quien se le ha sacudido el mundo entero. Se toca los labios otra vez en busca del rastro de besos pasados. Se le ocurre que ya no debe quedar ni un poco del de Will ahí, sepultado bajo todos los de Freddie.

—No, Wends. No. Sí. No me llames... Vale. Ahora voy.

Alana se pregunta cuánto tiempo la ha dejado su orgasmo fuera de combate. Freddie está guardando su móvil en el bolso del abrigo que acaba de ponerse cuando la ve mirándola.

—Ah, ya está de vuelta, señorita Bloom. Espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado.

Alana se siente demasiado desnuda, así que se desliza dentro de la cama, donde no llega la luz naranja de la lamparilla ni la mirada inquisitiva de Freddie Lounds. Carraspea.

—Te... ¿Se va?

Freddie suspira.

—Sí, lo siento —dice, y parece que lo siente de verdad. Se coloca el otro guante de cuero con intención—. Me ha surgido una emergencia.

Alana siente cómo se le enfría el líquido entre las piernas e intenta limpiarse con disimulo contra las sábanas. Freddie sonríe.

—Pero puede compensármelo. Podemos quedar para comer —dice, y le tiene una tarjeta blanca que Alana acepta antes de pensarlo mejor.

—No quiero. No es. Ésto —Alana frunce la boca, y a Freddie parece hacerle mucha gracia, lo cual sólo molesta más a Alana. Finalmente consigue ordenar sus pensamientos—. No tengo ninguna intención de ir a un restaurante con usted.

—Por supuesto —asiente—. Sé la clase de compañías que prefiere, Doctora. No creo ser lo suficientemente psicópata para encajar dentro de su grupo. Qué sería de nuestras respectivas reputaciones.

Las acusaciones contra la salud mental de sus colegas no son nada nuevo, y después de lo que acaba de pasar Alana se siente inclinada por primera vez a darse por aludida.

Freddie camina hasta la puerta y se aparta el pelo de la cara para poder mirarla por encima del hombro.

—Pero me debe una comida, señorita Bloom. Yo no he dicho nada de ningún restaurante.

Sale de la habitación con esas palabras, y a Alana todavía le arden las mejillas cuando guarda la tarjeta blanca, con cuidado, dentro de su cartera.


End file.
